Things Change! ON HOLD!
by Kyeire
Summary: What's life twenty years after Elena meets Stefan? After Nightfall. Summary inside.
1. Summary

Damon Jr. is the son of Elena ans Stefan. He thinks Jezzalee, Damon and Bonnie's daughter is hot. Jezzalee is Best friends with Lania, the daughter of Matt ans some lady from a long ago night in Matt's memory. She is working for Alaric, the husband of Meredith, whose daughter is Bonnita.

What does the future hold for these four young teenagers? Who knows? I do. And I'll tell you how it all started. Just keep reading...

specail special thanks to **v-girl98** for ALL her help with this story. Oh, and for giving me thie great idea for this story!


	2. Chapter 1: Baby!

**Once again, It's all thanks to v-girl98 for this great idea. She actually read my page!lol. many people just scroll down to the stories, but she actually read my profile! Thnak you, my cyber sister!**

Chapter 1

"Yep." Was all Ms. Flowers said.

"Yep what? Why is my wife so sick?" Stefan said, his worry shooting skyhigh.

"Beacause you guys did something naughty a few months ago." She smiled and winked, not looking at all weird on her aging face. Stefan was lost. "I reckon she's about two months underway."

Stefan looked shocked. "A...A Buh-buh-buh-"

Elena sat up, her mood at the moment cranky. "Stefan, you act like this is our first. I told you you didn't have to drag me all the way here. I knew I wasn't diseased like you thought."

Stefan still had a blank look. "Buh-buh-buh-"

Elena rolled her eyes. She tried to stand, but her ankle gave out, and she would have fell if Stefan hadn't caught her. His smile was dazzling as he kissed his wife senseless. His eyes were sparkling wen he picked his wife up bridal style. "A baby!"

"Fool." Elena grumbled, looking at her overexcited husband.

"Thank you Ms. Flowers. I'll buy you groceries tomorrow." Stefan headed out with his grumpy wife.

"Oh. One more thing. Don't buy any blues or greens. You're having a girl." Ms. Flowers yelled behind them.

Stefan amlost jumped with joy. Would have too if he hadn't been holding Elena. "Let's go tell the others."

It was quiet in the car. Stefan just had a goofy smile on his face while Elena looked serenely out the window.

"Rosabella." Elena said softly. When Stefan looked, he caught a smile just as soft as her voice.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Rosabella Alice Salvatore." She said. "That's what I want to name her. After my cousins."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "It's perfect, honey."

They reached the Saltzman house, and Bonnita came running out.

"Hey, look at my niece!" Stefan said, catching the running 14 year old with an embrace. "How are you?" He asked, mussing her straight brown hair.

"Fine. Mamma wouldn't take me to the store. Can you take me?" The teenager asked him, flashing her braces to him in one of her "Please" smiles.

He almost said yes. He was such a sucker for her.

Meredith walked out and saved him. "Bon, I told you, no gum." She said passingly, her expression blank.

"But-"

"No buts, you know you're not supposed to eat gum with those braces."

"Mom!"

"When you get them off, I'll let you chew all the gum you want. Now go in there and clean that room." She spoke serenely.

Bon pouted, but did as her mother asked her to. Stefan watched as the girl dippeared into the small, five-room house.

"You always spoil her." Meredith said, her voice, as usual, flat.

Stefan chuckled. "You saved me. One more second, and I'd be kidnapping her."

Meredith regarded him, which made him nervous.

"Ah, Meredith, have I told you that having kids hasn't changed you a bit?" He said nervously.

"Plenty." She passed him by, heading for the car. Elena was sitting in there, her eyes closed.

Stefan ran to open the passenger door before Meredith could. She opened one eye and looked at Stefan.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"What did you do to her?" Meredith finally reached them. She was always the one to take her time. "She looks beat!"

"He didn't do anything." Elena said. "Not today anyways."

Stefan blushed. "Ah..." He scratched the back of his head.

"You're still sick?" Meredith asked.

Elena grimaced. "Nothing but morning sickness."

"Okay, well..." Merdith trailed off, realizing what elena had just said. "Morning sickness?"

Elena nodded.

"Which means you're..."

She nodded again.

Meredith laughed in joy. "Congratulations!" She said, hugging her friend lightly.

Stefan cleared his throat. Both ladies looked at him. "It's getting cold. Maybe we should head inside."

Meredith backed away. "Yes. You're right."

Stefan once again carried his wife as they went into Meredith's house.

"Alaric's in his office. You can go in there. I think he just finished his last chapter for his book."

Stefan set his wife on the couch in Meredith's living room. It was still the same as years ago. Crimson sofa, warm yellow walls, cream carpets. It made Elena feel comfortable.

Once he made sure she was comfortable, Stefan disappeared.

"Are you hungry? Is there anything you're craving?" Meredith asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Some warm honeyed milk." Elena replied. "I used to have that all the time when I was a kid. It's weird how I haven't wanted that for twenty years. I didn't even want it when I was pregnant with DJ. All I wanted when I was pregnant with him was-"

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate." Meredith replied. "At least it was better than what Bonnie was craving."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think I would like to eat extra rare steaks every day." Elena shivered delicately.

"But I do miss Bonnie."

Elena smiled. "Yeah. I do too. We used to be close, all of us." Elena remarked. "And you two were always together."

Meredth walked in with Elena's milk, and her own bowl of vanilla ice cream. "Yep."

"It's so quiet. Where's the others?"

"Ricky and Esa went to their grandmother's. Bon is only staying because she didn't clean her room."

Elena smiled and rubbed her still-flat stomach. "I'm glad I'm pregnant. DJ grew so fast, he's almost an adult now. I was starting to feel lonely."

"What about Stefan?"

"So was he. He misses spoiling kids, and I miss taking care of them. I mean, I'm not even allowed in DJ's room anymore!"

Meredith smiled. "I'm going to have to deal with that in a few years with Bon. And if she starts doing it, her brother and sister will follow her."

"But you are the strictest mother any person could ever meet. You're not all gushy like Stefan is. You won't have any problem with it."

"You think Bonnie's dealing with this too?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should call her."

"Good idea."


	3. Chapter 2: Moving

Jezzalee Salvatore

"Stop pouting and come get your stuff. Your father's pilot has already arrived." My mother said, her voice telling me she was becoming fed up.

I didn't care. I didn't want to move to America. I looked back out at the clear sparkling blue waters of Florence that my balcony showed me. Why did we have to move?

"Jezzalee Meredith Salvatore!" I sighed and slunk back into my now empty room. All my stuff was already downstairs in boxes. I would miss this room. I would miss this city. I would miss my friends.

All because Uncle Stefan's stupid call. His wife's pregnant. Mom was exhilarated. Dad was surprised. You should have seen it. She was clinging onto him, and dad was just holding the phone, absolutely still and his face was a mask of shock. I was alright with it until they told me the next day that they wanted to move back and be there for Elena through the pregnancy like they did when DJ, Lania, Bon, and I were born. I don't even remember living anywhere but Florence. Why couldn't they move here?

The only person I know down there was Lania, and that was only because mom got us talking to each other when we were young. Ever since, I've kept close with her over the phone.

Okay, I admit, I was a little excited to actually meet her in person, but I was afraid of letting go of this place. It has been the only place I actually remember…wait…that's not true…I remember…very faintly, a place surrounded by trees…and a certain smell…like plants and dirt. I shook my head…plants and dirt? They sound so gross, but the smell was one I remember soothing me, not repulsing that actually a dream? When has someone ever liked the smell of-

"Jezzalee, please don't make me call you again. We're ready to go!" She sounded exhausted, so I decided to stop making it hard for her. As much as I put up the façade, I knew I wasn't the spoiled brat I tried to be. I loved my parents, and I guess that listening to them even if I always disagree is one way I show it.

"I'm coming Mom."I took one last look at my home. My room, the hallway that led to it. The fabulous and gloriously luxury bathroom. The intricately fashioned walls of the living room and dining room. The Kitchen with its latest-model kitchen appliances.

I definitely am going to miss this place, but as I thought more about it, I think my reluctance to leave this place was due to fear of the unseen future, but why I would feel that way right now seems a little…odd.

I closed the front door for the last time, locked the door for the last time. Followed the path that led to the helicopter pad on the side of the house. For the last time.

I had to laugh. What was up with me and this finality? It sounded as though I was going to my death.

I smiled up at my parents who both looked annoyed for waiting so long in the running jet. "Sorry…I'm just going to miss this house."

Mom's face changed from surprised to warm reassurance. "I promise you'll like Fell's Church." She said with a smile.

I hope she was right. I had a feeling that life as I knew it would be changed forever.

And who knew I would be right?

**Once again, Thank you to V-girl98 for the awesome idea and the help. Hope you guys like it, please R & R! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Going to the Airport

**It's been a minute since I've updated this story, huh? Sorry about that...**

**Chapter 3**

Being dragged out at six o clock on a Saturday morning isn't one thing DJ necessarily liked. Especially if you're a vampire who was out feeding until three o clock in the morning.

Maybe that's what the parents were hinting at when they told him he may want to come home early last night before he left. Maybe he shouldn't have brushed it off saying, "Don't worry, I'll be up the next day."

He should have known that they had a reason for their little message. He thought that his parents were trying to say something, but was too hungry to listen. So he had to hear his cranky pregnant mother yell after him, "Don't blame us tomorrow. Just remember those words!"

Now, he had to act…not tired… as they make their way to the airport in Charlottesville to welcome his Dad's Brother's family back to Fell's Church.  
It was such a struggle to keep in his yawns and act nonchalantly as he plugged in his earphones.

As soon as he got there, he decided to act as though he had to go to the restroom and make a beeline for the coffee.

Lania yawned again as she jumped into her dad's truck. She hated waking up early, and more importantly, hated waking up early on one of the two days she could sleep in. But she guessed she could excuse it, since she was going to go meet her cousin (not by blood) that she'd been talking to for the last nine years of her life. Her dad said they'd met together before, and even played together, but she didn't remember anything from then. She was just too young when it happened.

She was excited to meet her finally.

Bonnita looked out the window, running her tongue over her braces unconsciously. She'd long ago blocked out her two younger sibling's bickering  
and hollering.

With space limited, and the car bumping, Bon just wanted to get to wherever they were going as fast as possible. She also couldn't wait to get the braces off. They were constantly in the way whenever she wanted something. None of her clothes looked good if you had a mouthful of metal. And she couldn't have the things she wanted either. She vowed she would fit fifteen pieces of gum in her mouth as soon as she got them out.

Ricky's foot missed his target, which was Esa's arm, and hit Bonnita in the head… now that was one way to bring someone around, and get a reaction from them at the same time. Bonnita turned around and clobbered Ricky. "Why you little brat!" She yelled.

Meredith turned around, one of her "looks" stilled all three children.

When Bonnita tried to explain, she put up a hand. "I don't want to hear what happened. I just want it to stop. Got that?"

All three muttered in unison, "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Before she turned around, Ricky asked a question.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

Meredith smiled. "You're going to meet one of your cousins."

Cousin? Bon wondered. Wonder who.

But even as she wondered, she remembered her parents talking about some family who lived in …Florence, was it? It was right after Aunt Elena and Uncle Stefan came to visit. Maybe that's who they were going to meet?

She was pretty sure, but she'd just have to wait to see when she got there.

**Thanks again to V-girl98 for the wonderful idea!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
